memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Alnilam
Alnilam (also known as the Orion homestar, Epsilon Orionis or 46 Orionis) is a star and associated star system. History and specifics Alnilam is visible from Earth in the space denoted by Humans as the Orion constellation, located 1,340 light-years from Sol, in the galaxy's Beta Quadrant. This is a B class star, a blue supergiant. Together with Mintaka and Alnitak, Alnilam is one of the three main stars that make up the "belt of Orion" asterism. ( ) Alnilam is an ancient home of the Orion civilization. The planet Vondem in this system's orbit was considered the Orion homeworld in the 23rd century. ( | }}) The Federation starship was for this location. ( ) thumb|[[Federation space star map.]] This system's orbit was a small habitable area, containing only three inhabited worlds. ( ) :The doesn't name the system or the worlds. The Orion home system was in the general vicinity of Argelius and Rigel. ( }}) Orion was well-known for its dances. Devna, an Orionite trapped in Elysia and serving as Interpreter of Laws for the Elysian Council, longed to see Orion again. She declined James T. Kirk's offer to return, however, having accepted her place in Elysia. ( ) In the late 24th century, it was possible to obtain an unlisted bank account in the Orion home system. Quark once wished he'd kept more of his money in one. ( ) The worlds of the Orion home system might be the origin of numerous lifeforms: * the Orion wing-slug ( , , }}, ) * the Orion spine boar ( ) * the Orion emerald finch ( ) * the Orion fern tree. ( ) :It is unclear where these plants and animals come from, only that they are named 'Orion', implying an origin or a familiarity with this system or with the Orion people. Appendices Connections Background It has been unclear which system "Orion" actually is in terms of Orions referring to their home system. Television and TAS novelization sources refer to 'Orion' either as a system or in the context of a planet, or in more vague terms, and imply that this Orion is the home of the Orion race. They also give an Orion I and Orion III, implying a star called Orion. However, in real-world astronomy, there is no such star, only the Orion constellation (stars of this constellation are named "Orionis" however). However, many other sources have developed the Rigel system, Beta Orionis, as the home of the Orions, with either Rigel VII and Rigel VIII both developed as their homeworld, each also named "Orion". The calls both Rigel VII and the star Rigel "Kolar", the Orion word for "Orion", suggesting that Rigel is the so-called Orion system. On the other hand, the names the Pi-3 Orionis system "Orion", perhaps suggesting that the Orion homeworld is there. This article collects references to "Orion" as a star system that cannot be fully placed elsewhere. Please see Rigel system and Pi-3 Orionis for more information, and please also see Orion (planet) for references to Orion as a planet, References * * * External link * category:stars category:star systems category:beta Quadrant stars and systems category:orion stars and systems